Where Has our Love Gone?
by shygirl495
Summary: Why am I good enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I know I was suppose to update another chapter in We can't Change Destiny but I decided I am going to delete the story and figure out where I want the story to go I know its sad but do not worry it will come back. For now I give you a new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Hey Arnold **

Where has our Love Gone?  
>The time indicating its past two in the morning and still nothing. Another cold and lonely night in a big old house. As she lays in bed waiting and waiting, for what? For him to come home , humph fat chance and she know it. Plus that not his pattern, she knows he will be home in a hour. As the time rolls she thinks back of all the good memories they have where they would cuddle in bed together in bed and wake up to kisses but now it's emptiness she feels. She try to think where it went wrong, she questions if she was a good wife and partner in their marriage but it doesn't give her the answer. Could she divorce him? Yes she could but in a way she saying she giving up on any hope of their love returning.<p>

Slam

He is home and right on time, three on the dot. She hears him walking up the stair; coming closer to the door of their bedroom. The door opens, her back is towards the door; she hears him making is way to the dresser. He looking through his draw looking for his pjs and towel, if she correct he is going to take a shower.

Click

The bathroom door closes, the water turns on she get up and heads to the dresser where the briefcase is. She opens the briefcase and heads to the one spot he hides his evidence; it's the little pocket and the sides; as she digging in she feels a paper material. She looks at the door again making sure he was still showering, when she pull out the material she notice it's a receipts to Lorenzo restaurant (no it not the Lorenzo in the hey Arnold show) which is two towns over. And another receipt to the Hilton hotel the receipt shows an order of champagne, chocolate cover strawberries and flowers. Tears falling down to her cheeks, she couldn't believe he would do this. The water goes off she put the receipts back to their place and she heads to bed, while her back faces the door again.

He make his way to the bed and get under the covers, she closes her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. An hour has passed and he starts to snore she to it as a sign that he was in a deep sleep she sits up and looks at him; she whispers, " Where have our love gone? Oh Arnold why do you hurt me so?"

**Okay guys I am thinking to make this as a one-shot or a full story, so as the reader tell me what you think should I write as a full story or as a one-shot. Thank you R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, well since most of you guys wanted me to continue the story, I decided to continue it. But it took me some time to write the chapter since I want the chapters to flow with the first and fill in much detail as I can. I hope you guys get to enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **

**I don't own het Arnold**

**Italics fonts are Helga thoughts**

**##**

Ring Ring…

She turns off the alarm and gets up, she looks to her left where her husband lies; he stirs a bit than start to snore again (_humph must be wiped out from last night_) she says to herself. She heads off to the bathroom and does her morning routine. As she finishes washing her face she makes her way to the towel rack and trip over some clothing. Helga looks down and right away she knows who's clothes they belong to, she debating whether to leave it there or pick it up; but decide to pick it up since she know Arnold would forget about it as she pick up his clothes a little blue box fell out of his pocket, she knows the little blue box because he would buy her jewelry from that store. She drops the clothes on the floor and runs to the toilet and throws up. Tears making their way to her cheeks, she hears her heart breaking once again upon flushing of the toilet and brushing her teeth again she leaves the bathroom. Helga opens the door, and finds a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Arnold

"Yes, why?" asked Helga

"Well when I woke up to the noise of vomiting and multiple toilet flushing. Plus your eyes are red are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Arnold I am fine. "Snapped Helga

"Alright, sorry for picking at you" said Arnold

"Whatever"

Helga walks over to closet and start picking out her clothes for the day, she feels his eyes on her she wanted to smack him, punch him, and scream at him; show him the pain that she feeling but she bits her tongue and kept her eyes in her closet. She hears him getting off the bed, he makes his way over to her, and he turns her and looks at her. Arnold leans in kisses her on fore head and gives her a reassuring smile; he makes his way to the bathroom. In the first couple of years of their marriage they would wake each other up by kissing each other laughing and just stay in each other arms for a while until it was time to get up. But now it just emptiness between them, Helga feels the tears making their way out again she closes her eyes and push it back in. She continues looking for her clothes until she settle with black slacks, white collar shirt and five inch heels. Today she has a meeting with her editor about ta new book deal so she wanted to impress her editor and his staff. By the time she got ready Arnold got out of the bathroom and she went in to do her makeup, after five minutes she come out and saw her husband all dress up for work.

"What time you'll be home?" asked Arnold

"Oh I don't know four, after the meeting with the editor I am meeting Phoebe for lunch. Why?"

"I thought maybe we will have a date night, I miss having those every Friday night."

"Well we could still have them if your "work" didn't make you stay for extra hours." Helga snapped she wanted to tell him she knows but she decided to play along.

"Awe honey you know how work can be, but I will promise you we will try to have more date nights okay." Arnold walks over to her and kisses her before making his way out of the bedroom.

Helga closed her eyes hoping the tears wouldn't come out, she wanted to believe him she did but she could not her heart was in so much pain she doesn't know how more can she take. She took one look in the mirror once again to make sure she looks presentable for her meeting and was out the door.

##

After the morning rush this makes the thirty minutes drive to an hour and half drive to her editor office. After finding parking in the parking lot Helga makes her way to his office, she walks by his sectary Ms. Johns she is a sweet lady Helga remembers first meeting her. Helga was only nineteen and she was meeting Mr. Davis for the first time about her first book and Ms. Johns saw how Helga was really nervous so the sectary gave Helga tips and pep talks. After that first meeting and the book deal went through Ms. Johns and Helga saw each other every month whether for work or just a cup of coffee.

"Morning Ms. Johns how are you?"asked Helga

"I am fine my dear, may I say you look beautiful and glowing today." Commented Ms. Johns

"Why thank you, is Mr. Davis in?"

"Why yes he is waiting for you, let me buzz you in my dear."

Helga said her good bye and walked in to Mr. Davis office. Mr. Davis been Helga editor for five years, he would always read her stories and give her tips of what to take out or add in. He was sweet but sometime he can be tough especially those who write award winning books.

"Good morning Mr. Davis, how are you?"

"I am fine, no actually I am great." Said Mr. Davis

"Oh well I can see since you are smiling ear to ear and may I ask why?"

"Well my oldest son and my daughter-in-law are having their first child and my daughter just got engaged."

"Well Mr. Davis congrats I am very happy for you." Helga gave her editor a big hug and congratulated him again.

" Thank you Helga, which means that I will be busy most of the time this month I will be out for two weeks since my youngest child is graduating for UCLA and I will have to fly out there." Mr. Davis informs Helga

"No problem, family is important."

"Why yes, speaking of family when you and Arnold are going to start a family?"

Helga had to take a step back, herself and Arnold had not discussed the possibility of trying to start family it hurts just bit since there was a chance that might never happened but she pushed it a side and answer him with a smile.

"Well Mr. Davis we have not discussed that just yet, but you never know what can happen."

"Very true, now enough family talk let talk about the book I love the plot of the book, so what I need you to do the two weeks I am out you can start working on the story. But when I come back I expect chapters one through three on my desk understood."

"Yes I understand Mr. Davis."

After discussing the timeline and when the book should be done, Helga was making her way to meet with Phoebe at a local café in the city. Upon walking the little café Helga spots Phoebe in back booth with folders scattered around.

"Wow must be a big case."

Phoebe looked up and saw her blonde friend. Phoebe hugged her friend; Phoebe stood 5'5 and Helga only stood 5'7.

"Yes it is so many materials and evidence that can put this person away for years. I just want to make sure I got everything I need to make the jury sees him guilty."

"Phoebe you are the best so far you have not lost a case."

"I know, you know what enough law talk how you been?" asked Phoebe

"I been good I just got a another book deal so I have to give him the first three chapters of the book."

"Well if I may say you are the best writer, all of our friends love reading your books. As your lawyer did he give you a new contract?" Phoebe was not only the best lawyer in the criminal but also a good lawyer for authors or actors to look over their contract if they are getting good deals.

"Yes he did." Helga gave her the contact and Phoebe took the papers and sticks it in her brief case. " So how are you and Arnold?" asked Phoebe

"Fine"

"Just fine? I know you for a long time Helga what going on?" Helga knew she couldn't hide from her friend, her tears were already falling and finally she broke down and told her everything.

##

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter, like I said the third chapter I am not sure when it will be up since I am busy with work and school. Let me know what you guys think and I know this is not the Helga we are use to seeing but do not worry her fiery exterior will come back just give it time. One last thing I would like thanks you guys for reading this story.**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone shocked that chapter three is updated already? Well due to the fact that I am hitting my last weeks of the semester and you know what the means right? Yup it time for midterms and I didn't want you guys waiting for long time so I wrote this chapter quickly. So forgive me if this chapter is rushed and short but do not worry chapter four will be longer and drama will be happening. Once more thing I have notice that some of you guys do not like the fact that Arnold is cheating on Helga and saying that not his personality and I understand that but he is still Arnold on the inside and you will see it come out soon. Also thanking you for liking the story and giving it positive reviews and because of you guys, you make me want to keep writing this story. So enough of me blabbering away I will you to read **

**I do not own hey Arnold**

**Italic front Helga thoughts**

##

Chapter three

"Wow Helga I did not know, I am so sorry." Phoebe felt really bad for her long time friend. Phoebe knew how much Helga loved Arnold. She remembers the first time when Arnold purposed to her.

_Flashback_

_The gangs were a Rhonda s' yacht, Rhonda was throwing a goodbye party since Curly and herself were moving to Paris. There were sitting down the dinner table waiting for the dessert to come out, now everyone one knew except Helga, that Arnold was going to purpose to her and that was another reason that Rhonda was throwing this party. As the dessert came out Helga was about to take a bit out of her cake until she saw the ring on the frosting. The look on her face was priceless; she was so stunned she did not realize that Arnold was talking to her. _

"_Helga?!" _

_Helga just turned to face him_

"_My dear Helga these past six years of us dating had been fun, adventures and filled with love. I want to ask you (Arnold got down on one knee) would you mind spending the rest of your life with me?"_

_Helga was speechless, all she did was nod; Arnold put the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss on the lips. The whole gang whistled and cheered for them. That night when the gang were getting ready to head home I pulled Helga aside I gave her the biggest, tightest hug she had ever received, she had tears falling out of her eyes._

"_I cannot believe I am going to marry the man of my dreams Pheebs, I can't believe it (she looks at her ring) Did you know that he was going to purpose?"_

"_Yes I knew for a while, he came to our house after a game of basketball with Gerald and he wanted to ask me something. At first I didn't know what he wanted but Gerald had the biggest smile, he told me he wanted to ask you to marry him and he wanted me to find out what type of ring you like and also the size of it."_

"_That why you took my jewelry shopping? for a minute I thought you turn into Rhonda." Said Helga _

"_Well I had to trick you somehow, so anyway after doing some detective work he pick out the ring and hid it in our house so you would not find it." Said Phoebe_

"_Wow he went all out."_

" _Of course, I did." Arnold came up and hugged her from behind and Helga looked up at him._

"_And it's because I love you Helga; I will spend of my life showing it to you." Helga kissed Arnold. Gerald tapped me on the shoulder he was pointing to the other direction, meaning it time to leave the newly engaged couple to themselves. After six months of planning and Helga stressing out about every detail she finally got married._

_End of Flashback_

Seeing Helga with pain, sadness, and just broken it pains me to see her like this. She always had a smile on her face, I felt a little tear making its way out but I close my eye to hold it and all I do was give her a big hug. I cannot imagine what she is going through but as her best friend I will be there for her.

"You know what worst." She said puts her head on my shoulder.

"What?"

"Well while I was in Mr. Davis office for the meeting he was talking about his family and that his oldest son is having a baby."

"Oh that interesting. "said Phoebe

"Well I congratulated him, than he ask me when Arnold and I are going to have a family of our own. (she flinched at the word family) I couldn't tell him the truth so all I did was smile and said whenever the time comes."

Helga always talked about having children with Arnold ever since we learned about sex. We were only thirteen at the time.

"There is still a chance Helga, you have to talk to him and work this out with him. Look don't throw this away, do you still love him?"

"Oh please Phoebe at this rate it might not, we have not been intimate for two months and yes I do love him."

"Then don't give up where is the tough Helga Pataki that I know, love and fear at times." She gives me a smile and I give her one back.

"She in here somewhere I just got to find her, Helga Shortman hid her somewhere." We both giggle at that statement.

Helga looks at her watch.

"Criminey I did not realize it's about to hit two O' clock, I have to head home and get ready for our date tonight he wants us to do." Said Helga

"Well if I were you wear something that will knock his socks off."

"Pheebs" Helga blushed of what I said and was out the door.

##

After the lunch with Phoebe I felt a bit relief, it was good to talking to her about everything; so on my way home I thought of what Phoebe said wear something that will knock his socks off. So I went to a little boutique to see if they had dresses, I walked around until I found a light pink strapless dress that hugged my curves it was sexy but also classy. By the time I got home it was already three-thirty so I decided to get ready early. I hung the dress and took my necessities for the shower.

"Hello! Helga are you home?"

"Yes I am upstairs; I just finish taking a shower."

Arnold walks in the room while I still have my robe on, he give me a hello kiss and hugs me tight.

"You smell good (he buries his nose in my hair) what do you have on?" He asked.

" I have Passion Raspberry on."

"Well it suits you"

"Thank you, well do you mind if I got ready?"

"Yes get ready we have to leave in hour and thirty."

"Oh where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay"

He heads to the bathroom and takes his own shower; I put on some make up first, straighten my hair and then put on my dress. It was a struggle zipping up the dress but I made it through by the time Arnold was ready I was putting on my silver heels; he is dressed in black and white suit. He looks at me and has a stunned look on his face.

"Do I look bad?" I turn to look at the mirror to see if something was wrong.

"No…No I mean you look beautiful." Arnold walks towards me and spins me to get a good look.

"I love the dress; it shows you're true beauty." Just having him saying these sweet things make my stomach have butterflies and fall even more in love with him.

"Come on we got to go." We walk to his car and we were heading to an unknown place so I asked him again.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I will tell you the location, it's by River side."

"That closes to Hillwood River which is one hour away from us. Why are we going there?"

"Do not worry, you are in good hands." He looks at me with half-lidded eyes. He got me blushing and smiling like a high school girl again. As we got close I started you notice trees filled in lights around them and little private restaurants, houses and a park. We stop at a French restaurant, the hostess took us to a booth that was in the back close to the window and gave us our menu.

"Oh criminey everything is in French.'

"You knew how to read to read french when you pretended to be Cecile back in the fourth grade." Ever since I told him that story he never let me live it down.

"Well that was different I wanted to get close to you and impress you."

"And Helga you did, we are married now." Arnold got a hold of my hand a caress my hand (_I got_ _you, but I am nowhere near you_).

"Let me order it for you."

"You know the menu?" Helga asked

"Yes I been here couple of time with one of my colleagues, he lives around here and showed me this place. I thought it would be perfect to take you."

_A colleague I wonder who that is? And how many times have you been here?_

Helga wanted to slap him and ask him who was she? but once again she bit her tongue and just smiled. The waiter came Arnold ordered for them, as we waited for the food he asked me about the book deal and I told him about the plot and what Mr. Davis wants the book be done by the summer. Vis versa he told me that one of his patience finally had a breakthrough and other had a melt down so he has to get his file ready and head to court. When the food came we ate in silence and I must admit the food was good. Arnold paid for the food and we head to the park, we walked down a road where at the end of it you see a bench in front of a beautiful water fountain. We both took a sit there and stared at the fountain and shared couple of kisses. This is the Arnold I fell in love with a sweet, gentle and caring man.

It was about twelve when we entered the house, we getting ready for bed when Arnold came up behind me and started kissing my neck to behind my ear lobe; he knows I am very sensitive there. I turn around a kiss him on the lips I deepen the kiss and he leads me to the bed. The back of my legs get the edge of the bed I fell on top of it and he fallows me. He giving butterfly kisses own my chest to my lower stomach. He takes off my sleep pants, and I take off his. When he settles between my legs and took of my panties he enters me. As we move in a Rhyme he makes me feel as if we were the only ones in the world.

##

**Chapter four will be up soon. Bye guys hoe you enjoy the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter four is up.**

**I do not own hey Arnold**

_**Italic font Helga thoughts **_

Chapter four

Helga wakes up with a smile on her face; she turns to her left and notices that Arnold is still a sleep. _Every time he sleeps his boyish looks come out so cute._ Helga was trying to leave the bed without much movement so she would not disturb him. As she make her way downstairs to the kitchen, she turn on the coffee machine and start looking for some food to cook. As Helga was looking in the cabinets she heard something vibrating, she stops to listen where the vibrating noise might be. It vibrates again it leads her to the hall of the door; she walks down until she reach the small table where Arnold's phone was. _Must have dropped it there when we came home. _The light goes on and a number appears._ Should I? No Arnold would be very upset if I peeked on his phone. Then again if it a business call and it an emergency I mean he is a psychologists._ Helga kept pacing back and forth; she was really debating on whether to look at Arnold phone. Finally looking up the stairs making sure he was still a sleep she picks up the phone and opens it.

_Miss you very much; call me when you need a good time ;)_

Helga did not recognized the number, she felt sick to her stomach. She deleted the text message and put the phone back. She ran to her study and started crying harder, she ran to the bathroom got down on the floor and throw up in the toilet. She stood at the bathroom for five minutes or more she was not sure but all she knows she hears him walking down the stairs. She gets up from the floor and gets herself cleaned up.

"Good morning…Helga you look pale are you okay?" Arnold rushed to his wife and touchs her fore head. "You don't have a fever."

"I am fine; maybe the food from last night did not sit well in my stomach." _I hope._

"Alright if you say so, have you seen my phone?"

"Uhm I think it be the little table in the hall."

"Okay thanks."

"Welcome I am going to start breakfast, what do you wants?"

"Anything you cook, you know I never complained about your food."

"That is true."

Arnold left to fetch his phone as Helga went to start breakfast."

##

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Arnold again

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well all you ate was toast and butter."

"The smells of the eggs were bothering me so I decided to stick with the bread and butter."

"Eggs have a smell?"

"Yes!"

"Okay okay, chill" Arnold throw his hand up in surrender.

Helga rolled her eyes, she look at Arnold and just notice he has his basketball shorts and a v-necks shirt on.

"Are you going out today?"

"Yes Gerald and the boys are going out for a game of basketball at Lorenzo basketball court."

"Nice"

"I should be back at three and maybe we can stay home a watch a movie."

"Yea that a good idea, I'll be having lunch with Lauren she been bugging me to hang out with her."

"That good just you and Lauren?"

"No later Phoebe and Lila are going to join; we are all going to the Ritz."

"That not far from for Lorenzo place I will pick you up just text me when you are done."

"That fine I will take my car."

"Helga it fine let me pick you up okay."

"Alright fine"

After Arnold left Helga went to take a shower, all she thought about was the text that was in Arnold phone. It was bugging her she wanted to know who she was; she wanted to know why she is trying to break up her family. Helga finally got out of the shower and got dress she started noticing that her clothes were getting tight. _Its official going on a diet_. Helga decided to stick with leggings and a long white shirt with a belt on the middle of her waist.

##

Arnold pulled up at Lorenzo place he walks to the back where he sees Gerald, Stinky, Curly, and Harold waiting for him.

"Hey Arnold my main man, where have you been hiding? I feel I had not seen you in ages." Said Gerald

"I been busy that all; how about you guys?"

"Well Rhonda and I have been unpacking the house since we move back from Paris." Said Curly

"Oh that right but wait isn't she pregnant right now?" asked Gerald

"Yes she is, she around six months we are having a boy so basically I am doing the unpacking for the both of us since she now allowed to carry much weight."

"That is very exciting myself and Lila have been talking about having a family for a while now."

"So have Phoebe and I, we just want to make sure that we are ready and have the money since babies are expensive." Said Gerald

"I do not disagree with you on that what's ever since Harold Jr. was born all I have to say me and Patty are holding off till we decide to have another one." Said Harold

"What about you Arnold?" asked Stinky

"What about me what?"

"Well I mean you guys been married for five years and I thought you and Helga would have a little one by now." Said Stinky

"Oh well I mean we are still twenty- four, we are not in that stage yet."

"Arnold do you want to have a baby?" Asked Curly

"Of course I do."

"With Helga?"

"Curly she is my wife of course I want to have a baby with her; we are not just ready yet."

"Alright I am just saying."

"Alright cut my man some slack, in a way he is right they are both young and when the time comes they will be ready."

"Thanks Gerald and by the way where is Lorenzo?"

"Oh he went to get the basketball and score board." Answer Harold

Ten minutes has passed and Lorenzo comes out with the board and the ball. The guys split into two teams Harold, Stinky and Curly in A and Arnold, Gerald and Lorenzo in B.

##

"Helga! It been to long since we last seen each other, now tell me how are you?"

Helga met Laruen in her last year of college. The both women hit it off from the start. Laruen was studying to be a journalist for top new paper companies while Helga was trying to get her book published.

"I am fine Laruen and how about you? Where are you working now?"

"Well right now I am writing for the New Post."

"Really so how is it living in Manhattan?"

"Oh sweet it's wonderful everything is in walking distance I never take my car." chuckled Laruen.

"That is true and save money on gas."

"Yes that is true, so where is Phoebe and Lila I thought they been here by now?" Laruen looked at her watch.

"Phoebe is on her way she just finished with a client and Lila said she could not make it she covering for one of her co-workers." Said Helga

"Oh yes Lila works at Hillwood hospital in the maternity ward right?"

"Yes Laruen she does, she always tell us stories about her job and I got to say sometime it's scary make you not want to have a baby." Said Helga

"Well dear we say that now than you never know what might happened."

"That is true."

"Hello ladies how are you?" Walks in Phoebe she gave both women hugs and kisses.

"Phoebe I was just asking for you."  
>"You were?"<p>

"Why yes well now that you are here it time to catch up on everything."

Both women enjoy their lunch together it was like they were in college all over again sitting at the little café that they use to go.

"Well ladies I must go, I have stuff to do but do not worry I paid for the lunch okay."

"You don't have to do that we could have paid." Said Helga

"Helga let me pay please, I know your pride would not let you but let it go its paid. Bye dear let's catch up again." Lauren waves the girls good-bye and was out the door.

"Well that was interesting, she seems very happy." Said Phoebe

"I know right it seems as she has a man in her life." Said Helga

"Right she always tells us if she has someone new in her life." Said Phoebe

"That true hmm maybe she is not ready to introduce us to him."

"That true uhm Helga are you okay?"

"Oh God not you to."

"Huh?"

"Arnold asked me this morning the same question and I will give the same answer I am fine just a little sick."

"Helga you look pale and you had not touched your coffee and your cherry pie, and knowing you would have scruff them down in the first five minutes."

"The smell of the coffee and the pie is bothering me; I think it was something I ate last night."

"Right…how was the date?"

"It was amazing he took me down to Hillwood river and there it had private restaurants, a little park that leads to a bench that sit front of a fountain, we did some kissing and after we came home we went to another world."

"So I am guessing that everything ended nicely and did you have a chance to talk to him?"

"No I did not but I might have to, since something happened this morning."

"What happened?"

"He phone was vibrating…"

"Oh Helga you didn't…"

"Wait let me finish…anyway I found his phone in the hall and I kept debating on whether to look at it or not but after it vibrated for the million time I open it and it was a text from a number I did not recognized and it said "I miss you very much; call me when you need a good time" with a winking face. I mean I was pissed I wanted to call her and curse her out for trying to destroy my family but I bit m tongue and deleted the text."

"Helga you have to talk to Arnold, if he is cheating on you, you need to know. You can't be living a lie."

"I know I do Phoebe but I am just scared."

"That it might be true, what would you do if he is cheating on you?"

"To be honest Phoebe I do not know." A tear was making it way down to Helga cheeks.

"Oh Helga" Phoebe gave her blonde friend a tight hug and rubbed her back.

##

Helga was waiting for Arnold to come a pick her up, after Helga recollected herself and said goodbye to Phoebe, she texted Arnold to come and pick her up. He said he was on his way but that was an hour ago. _Where are you? There is no traffic right now. _Helga was getting inpatient she saw one of the buses coming up lucky it was the bus that goes to her house she was about to stop it until she saw a black car that was making it way here.

"You are late." She said as she hops in.

"Sorry after I texted you the guys wanted a recount and it took longer than I thought."

"Man you smell bad, please when we get home take a shower." Said Helga

"Well I am guessing you still feel sensitive?"

"Well I didn't eat as much for lunch but now I am starving I can eat a horse."

"How about we pass by a Chili's and get two for twenty to go? I know how much you love Chili's." Said Arnold

"Can we get the molten lava cake to go as well?"

"Yes we can."

"Okay deal." Helga gave Arnold a smile and the two couple was off to get their food.

##

"How about the hangover?" Asked Arnold

"No"

Arnold and Helga were deciding what movie to watch. They were searching through Netflix to see what good movies they have.

" Transformers?"

"No"

"Okay Helga you pick a movie so we can start eating and enjoy the movie."

Arnold gave the remote to Helga while he went to the kitchen to grab utensils and couples of plates. Helga was looking at the list of movies she could not decided what she wanted to watch or she was really distracted all she thought about the text and the talk she wanted to have with him. She was brought back from her distraction when he came back and went back to look for a movie. Finally she decided on The Great Gatsby with Leonard De Caprio. Both started to eat and watch the movie in silent.

##

**I know I said drama might be in this chapter but it's the starting of it, I do not want the drama to start so early but it's getting there I promise. Also I want to thank you guys for your reviews every time I get reviews I get the energy and ideas to write each chapter. Chapter five might actually be a while since I have few weeks left of school and I have to make sure all my assignments are in so that means maybe the third week of May chapter five will be updated. Once again thank you guys for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Hey guy's well school is finally over. And you know what that mean? I can work on this story more. Well chapter five is little emotional and I know there would be questions but do not worry they will be answer soon. Enjoy.**

**I do not own hey Arnold **

(brr-brr)

(the noise of the phone key-board)

(brr-brr)

Arnold chuckling

That all she heard though out the movie Arnold phone and him laughing, every time she get close to him he would hide his phone, in a way for her not to see it. It was getting on Helga nerves she was debating to either kill him or throw the phone out the window but the first choice was tempting. After another ten minutes of this going on she gets up and makes her way upstairs. Helga enters their bedroom and heads to the bathroom; she turns on the bath fill it up with bubbles and dips inside.

(Knocking)

"Go away Arnold"

"Is everything alright?"

"I just want to be alone if you don't mind."

"That fine but I just want to make sure you are okay." Said Arnold

_Okay you want to know if I am okay, you big baboon I am hurting here. How do you think how I feel when I know someone else has your attention, touching you, loving you and you let her do it. _Tears were making their down to her cheeks_, how do you think how I feel being alone in our house and our bed it feels cold without you. Please Arnold stop hurting me, please love me again. _

Helga bit her lips trying to feel another pain beside the one in her heart, she waited for him to go back to the living room; she heard the door close she finally let out the cries she was holding but they weren't as loud she brought her knees to her chest and cried the pain away. After forty-five minutes she came out of the bathroom and went to bed. She felt Arnold going under the cover and turning to his side of the bed. She waited for Arnold to snore, ten minutes later the sound came. She got up from the bed she made her way to his side of the room she checked one more time so make sure he was still a sleep. She grabs his phone and made her way to her study downstairs.

##

(W-another women, A-Arnold)

W-How was your day?

A-Fine missed you though

W-Oh really?

A-Yes I did

W-How come you didn't text me or call me?

A-You know I have to spend time with Helga she is my wife and plus I think she getting suspicious

W-How do you know?

A-She been very distance with me and very moody like she hates me

W-Well maybe it's time to leave her and be with me

A-You know I cannot do that I still love her

W-What about me?

A-I like you and that about it

W-Well maybe I have to make you love me, so you can leave her

A-Look I don't want to talk about this

W-Fine whatever are you going to see me tomorrow?

A-Yes I'll tell Helga I am hanging out with Tom my co-worker

W-You think she will believe that, it's Sunday

A-Yes she will, plus she goes out with Phoebe all day Sunday so you got me all day

W-NICE ;)

Helga shut the phone, she was whimpering so hard that she could not breathe. She made her way back up stairs, put the phone back, and went back to her study downstairs, she spends the night there.

##

Waking with a kink on her neck usually means her day was starting off all wrong. Helga was waiting for Phoebe at the Lilly's Café so they can talk. She could not sleep so she left the house before Arnold woke up and tell her the lie he had planned.

"Good Morning Helga…oh gosh you look horrible." Commented Phoebe

"Thank Phoebe, I throw up six times Phoebe and I thought that can't happen." Said Helga

"Well can I may a suggestion something ?"

"Go for it Pheebs."

"Well you have been vomiting ever morning, you been complain how you gain extra pounds and how some foods smell makes you sick, do you know where I am going with this?"

"Phoebe I am not pregnant me and Arnold had sex on Friday." Corrected Helga

"How about before your date night?"

"Well what I can remember when me and Arnold went to a business dinner we had and there was wine and we may have little too much to drink so we had sex but that was almost two months…" Helga went looking for her purse to find a calendar that she carries. She was looking at it and counting the days.

"Oh my gosh Phoebe I am really late, this can't be happening right now."

" We do not know for sure, do you want to take a test?"

"Let go Rite Aid is around the corner."

Both girls ran out of the café to head to the nearest pharmacy. Helga and Phoebe went to Phoebe house since Gerald is with his family, Helga was waiting patiently but the two minutes felt forever finally the little timer went off.

"Oh Phoebe check it for me." Phoebe walked over to the counter and picked up the test.

"It just like the rest Helga it's positive."

"All six are positive?"

"I am afraid so."Helga fell to her knees and started balling her eyes out Phoebe bend down and gave her friend a tight hug and cried with her.

##

After an hour of crying, Helga was a sleep on Phoebe couch. After spending some time with his family Gerald came home to a sleeping Helga on his couch and distraught Phoebe in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey Babe (he gives Phoebe a kiss on the lips) What going on? Why Helga asleep on the couch?"

"Well I do not know how to tell you this but Helga is pregnant."

"Woah that great I am surprise that Arnold did not call me right away." Said Gerald

"Well he does know yet."

"What? What do you mean he does not know yet? Why she not at home telling him the good news/"

"Well okay Arnold is cheating on her."

"Phoebe you guys are crazy Arnold would not cheat on Helga he loves her."

"Well Gerald that what I said to Helga but she found evidence and she was telling me that he different with her, has he been different with you guys?"

"Well not really…we actually when we had the basketball game Curly was telling us how Rhonda was pregnant and he was very excited, so we started talking about children and when we asked Arnold he kept saying they are too young and not ready for that step. So when the game was over he rushed out he said he was late to pick up Helga."

"What time did he leave?

"11:30"

"How was that possible I didn't leave Helga till one."

"Hmmm why did he leave early?"

"I do not know ."

"Man babe…it's hard to believe this what you are saying to me, this Arnold we are talking about but if this true we cannot get into their marriage."

"I know that but look at her (the couple looks at sleeping Helga) she miserable."

"What do you want me to do? She has to talk to him, she has to confront him but if she needs us to be there for her we will be she is not dealing with this alone now there is someone else as well."

"I know Gerald but you should have seen her face when she found out she is excepting it broke my heart."

"I can imagine." Gerald chuckled a bit.

"What so funny?"

"We might be godparents."

Phoebe smiled at that idea but she knew from now on this are about to get harder.

##

Helga walked in her house close to eleven o'clock she stood with Phoebe and Gerald a little longer after her nap. As she makes her way to the stairs the light from the living room turns on Arnold walks towards her. She was not in the mood to talk to him right now, so she continues walking up the stairs.

"Helga"

"What?"

"Where have you been?"

Helga chuckled at that statement

"So now you care?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh no you do not play what are you talking about card Arnold."

"What wrong with you? Why are you so moody? You need to relax"

"You know what, you must think I am stupid or something."

"You need to explain what you mean."

"I know Arnold."

"Know What?"

"OH MY GOSH ARNOLD, I KNOW YOU ARE SEEING ANOTHER WOMAN! I AM NOT STUPID."

Arnold was speechless he didn't even opened his mouth.

"You think I don't notice when you come in late, you texting contently, or when you are on the phone you leave the room, sometime you smell like women perfume, and when the credit card bill came and I opened it; it said that you spend a thousand dollars for hotels and women stores in Hawaii where you told me it was a business convention. You are destroying me Arnold, I thought you love me."

"Helga I do love you, please let me explain."

"NO! I AM DONE, I cannot take it anymore you hurt me so much. Do you know how many time I cry at night waiting for you, how our own home feels cold when you are with her. Where is the Arnold I fell in love with, where is the man that would sleep with me, make love to me and the person who makes me smile for no reason."

"Helga…"

"No Arnold I see that I am not good enough for you, maybe you need a women who can keep you on your toes and make you happy. (Helga face was covered in tears) I…I do not know how much pain I can take so please leave me alone."

Arnold grabs Helga by her wrist.

"Helga listen to me I do love you, I am sorry I will do anything to make it up to you baby, I…"

"Arnold stop I need to be alone."

"Please Helga I don't want to lose you."

Arnold was hugging Helga by the waist; he was whimpering Helga couldn't let him suck her back in she pushes him away and make her way to her bedroom. Helga packed up a little bag and she was making her way downstairs, Arnold was on the floor head on his knees.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going away for a few days."

"Please Helga don't leave me."

"Arnold I need to go, I need to think about everything and where to go from here."

Helga gets in her car she looks at the house and she sees Arnold on the floor crying, tears are coming out of her eyes she make her way out.

##

(Knocking)

"Coming"

The person opens the door and sees a distraught Helga. And bring her into the house.

##

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you like it and if you are wondering if they are going to get divorced, well to be honest I have not thought about that just yet but that is a possibility and when will Arnold fine out about the baby it might be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. One more thing I will be dropping hints about the mystery women. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Oh my gosh you guys have been pm and reviewing so this morning I started writing chapter six it took me all day to write this so forgive me the grammatical errors but I knew I had update soon as possible. This chapter has answer to some questions. Hope you enjoy chapter six and I will writing chapter seven soon but first I need to rest.**

**I do not own hey Arnold**

xx

"Oh baby sister what wrong?" Olga asks as she brings a very distraught looking sister to the family room.

"My..my..my marriage is falling apart, Arnold is seeing another women ." Helga starts crying even harder. Olga brings her sister closer giving her a tight hug waiting for her to explain what going on.

"Are you sure about this Helga? Arnold was never type a guy that wouldn't hurt anybody and he loves you very much." Said Olga

"At first I didn't believe it but after few months pass by it was being a regular thing." Said Helga

"Okay why don't I make tea and you explain from the top when you realize he was cheating on you.

After Olga made tea for the both of them she brought extra clothes for Helga to get comfortable and a blanket so they can sit on the couch.

"Okay start from the beginning." Said Olga

"Okay it started around February after valentine day Arnold called me saying he was going to be working late so I don't wait up for him, which I thought it was normal since he been talking about a meeting that the company was going to have in a few weeks so I thought he was preparing for it. So I didn't question it. For a month and a half he was coming home around three in the morning and that got me questioning because I know the building closes by twelve or one the latest so I pass by his office and I asked one of the new secretary so they won't recognized me; so I asked them does anyone stay pass one a.m. they said no the latest they know who stays is Mr. Gomez that Arnold boss. So I asked about Mr. Shortman and they said to me that he leaves around seven which usually means Arnold will be home by seven-thirty since we do not leave far from the city. I started getting these thought but I ignore them."

"Okay so him coming home late was not from work, so what else led you to this conclusion." Asked Olga.

" Around the first week of June Arnold told me he was going to Hawaii for a convention and I asked if I can come he freaked out on me saying no you can't and plus saying he will be working throughout the week and wouldn't have time for me. So I said okay when the week passed and he came home he wash his clothes automatically which I thought was weird because usually people want to sleep first before they clean their suitcase but I didn't say anything. When the credit card billed came it had charges of a room from the hotel it was the lover sweet, I know when you go a convention the company pay for this so I didn't know why it was on his card. On the billed it had champagne and various restaurant and women clothing stores. When I look at the information I notice it was from our emergency credit card which he maxed out and I didn't realize he took it. I started thinking and kept this from him, I started snooping around his suitcase which I found receipts and another important stuff like women perfume I found and when he was off he would be on the phone in the other room and leave when I come in."

"Hold on baby sister you said it started around February (Helga nodded) and it August now so that mean you have know for Six Months."

"Yup"

"Why did you let go for so long?"

"I do not know but I had a reason to comfort him about it."

"What was the reason?

"I am pregnant Olga."

"Oh baby sister I am happy for you, how far along are you?"

" I am two months it seems I still have to go to the OBGYN to make sure."

"Does Arnold know about this?"

"No he does not but I know I have to tell him soon just not right now I still hurting and processing what just happen in the last hour. So do you mind if I crash here for a while?"

"Of course baby sister plus I think Henry and Alison will be stoked to know their favorite is here."

" Thank Olga and soon we will be having a new member in the family to join us."

"That is so true only seven more months…oh boy…"

"What?"

"Will I know when you are mood in the time of the months now I am scared of how you are for seven months we might not last."

"Very funny Olga." Helga throws a small pillow at Olga

"But serious are you thinking about divorce?" asked Olga

"I don't know Olga I am it's a option right now but I still love him and don't want to loses him. There so much on my mind I don't know what to do I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Well take your time and I am always there for you."

xxx

_Next day_

"Morning baby sister how are you?"

"I am good, just nauseous and have a killer headache."

"That will be like that for a while, that why I brought you whole wheat toast and apple juice it helps with the vomiting."

"Thanks" Helga went to grab her phone as she turns it on she notice she had thirty miss calls, ten voicemails and ten text messages from Arnold.

"He trying to reach you." Said Olga

"But I am not ready to talk to him, so he will have to wait for me."

"Baby sister just call him to let him know you are okay and tell him the deal."

"ugh fine, can I have few minutes alone."

"Sure"

She dials the number he picks up on the first ring.

"Helga?"

"No its Captain America, of course it's me."

"Helga I was worried about you, when you didn't pick up your phone I thought the worst."

"Well now you know that I am okay I am staying with Olga for a while."

"Please Helga come home so we can talk about this, I want to explain myself."

"No, right now I don't want to see you, speak to you or even smell you it's best we have some distance and when I am ready we will talk I will reach out to you but I need time to think about our marriage."

"Okay I understand but I want to let you know I do I love you very much."

"If you loved me Arnold you won't have cost so much pain ." With that Helga hung up the phone.

Xxx

As the dial tone started ring Arnold hung up the cell phone and started crying he was scared that the life he had was falling apart. His cell started ring again at first he thought it was Helga but the number he saw was someone else.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice that's all."

"Look I told you yesterday I was done, I was not doing this anymore I can't hurt Helga anymore."

"But I love you Arnold what do she have that I don't, I have given you everything happiness, love and my body. When was the last time you had that with Helga you said so yourself all she worries about is her books and not you."

"I may have said that but she everything to me and I don't want to lose her, she the women I love not you."

"Fine but do not call me saying you miss me, cause Arnold I will not take you back."

"Fine by me and don't worry I won't miss you why? Because the woman who gives me everything is Helga."

Arnold hung up on her but all he could think about is Helga and how the house feels so cold without her; he understanding what she means the house is cold.

(Ring)

The door bell rings Arnold make his way to the door and he opens the door it was his childhood friend.

"Hey Gerald"

"Hey man..what going on?"

"I guess you know what going on."

"Well she came to our house upset and fell asleep on our couch and now she in her sister house. I hope this is all a mistake and the girls are over reacting."

"Gerald I made a mistake there is no excuse of what I did was wrong and I will live with the guilt but I don't want this marriage to end I love Helga I am scared that this is going to end."

"Arnold has you talked to her today?"

"Gosh she sound so upset she does not want to see me or speak me but we have to talk about this the more we put it off the more complicated it will be."

"Yes that is true I mean there not much time."

"That what I am saying I need to know what are we going to do with this situation , we need to talk about it for the sake of the future."

"I get you Arnold plus the baby on the way it's better to do it now."

"Yea with the baby…baby on the way? What do you mean baby on the way? Is Helga pregnant?"

"Wait she didn't tell you yet"

"What do you mean yet? When did you find out?"

"Oh shit man, okay she was at our house yesterday and she took six test; all said positive man I did not want to tell this but I thought you were talking about the baby."

"No I was talking about our marriage but a baby , damn I can't believe this now I need to speak to Helga."

"How are you going to it?"

"I am going to her sister house and get my wife back."

Xxx

Helga had her eyes close trying to relax and keep her food inside.

(Knocking)

"Baby Sister is you okay?" asked Olga

"Yea just got off the phone from talking to Arnold."

"How did that go?"

"It was…(Cell Phone rings, Helga pressed ignores) weird he wants to talk to me but I told him I needed space for a while."

(Cell Phone rings again)

"Who keep calling?"

"Its Gerald but I ignoring all calls right now I need to stay away from reality."

"Well I guess a spa day is out of the question?" suggest Olga

"Well maybe a spa day can maybe make me feel better."

"Okay baby sister go and get ready."

Xxx

**Want did you guys think? Will Arnold win Helga back? Will he mention the baby? What will happen? I would love to hear your answers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooooo sorry that I had not updated. Hope you guys are still reading this story. Well in this chapter we have more sister bonding and at the end is where Helga and Arnold talk. **

**I do not own Hey Arnold.**

Chapter seven

"Oh my gosh Olga this spa is beautiful, where did you find this place?"

"One time Alison and Henry were driving me crazy they were running around the house, making a mess and they weren't listening to me so I had enough I told Hank to watch the kids I was going to clear my head. I took the car a drove around for a while I parked at Peterson St. started walking around I saw a lady who looked so relaxed so I went up to her and commented on how she was glowing. She gave me this card of this place so I went to try it out, once I went in the women took me to the back brought me a robe and let just say after two hours I was so relax once I got home all stress that I had was gone."

"Wow Olga, you went up to a stranger? Did Miriam ever teach you never to talk to strangers?"

"Oh shut up, you know she misses you." Said Olga

When Helga father died from a heart attack Miriam went on a drinking binge, one night she comes home drunk and started screaming at Helga and blamed her for Bob's death. Also how she started rambling on how Helga was suppose to be a boy. Ever since that night their relationship went downhill when Helga graduated high school she moved in with Arnold and went to college Helga has not seen Miriam in six years.

"Well she made her choice long time ago." Said Helga

"Well every time I go visit her she always asking for you and she wants to see you."Said Olga

"For what so she can blame me for Bob's death."

"Helga you know you didn't kill him, he never took care of himself and he never learned how to relax so his pressure was too much for his heart. Plus she been sober for two years, she doing so much better and she regrets for blaming you for daddy death and she feels horrible for not going to your wedding and she wants to make things right between you too. Please at least think about it okay."

"Fine Ill think it over but do not get your hopes up."

"Okay, well we are here."

Helga looked out the window; saw big buildings and between the buildings was a small business that said "Find Peace in you." Once they went inside Helga was taken back on the inside was much bigger than the outside. Olga went up to the receptionist and came back with robes and keys.

"Okay let's go the locker room and change we will start off with our back message."Said Olga

After putting their stuff away, they took a seat by the benches waited for the masseur come for them.

"Oh baby sister."

"What?"

"Look at you the robe shape out your baby bump."

Helga looked at the mirror in front of her, she stands up and turn to her side and her sister was right she saw her little bump forming she put her hands over her belly she was happy that a little person that she already loves growing but also sad at the situation that in hand. She closed her eyes to hold the tears back; she opened her eyes and saw Olga looking at her.

" Do not worry baby sister everything will be okay I am here for you."

"Thanks Olga."

"No problem."

"Okay ladies I'll escort you to your individuals rooms." Said the masseur.

After a good hour of back rubbing Helga felt the pinch nerves and stress roll off her body. She met her sister at the salon they were getting facials, hair, and their nails done.

"Hey Olga how was your message?"

"It was good." Helga notice that Olga was not acting herself right mow like something was bothering her.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing baby sister."

"Oh no what wrong Olga did something happened?"

"Okay I just got a call from Hank and Arnold pass by he wanted to talk to you, so I told him to send Arnold away but Arnold wouldn't leave so Hank had no choice but to call the cops and they send him downtown they are waiting to see if we want to press charges for trespassing."

"OLGA you send my husband to jail?"

"Helga calm down, he would not leave and you said you are not ready to talk to him."

Helga was already putting her slippers and looking for her locker key.

"I know I said that but it does not mean send him to jail, look I am going to bail him out and we are going to talk about our situation okay."

"Okay are you coming back?"

"I do not know, but I need to talk to him."

Arnold been sitting in the jail cell for two hours he could not believe that Hank called the cops on him all he wanted was to talk to Helga and make things right with her.

"Yo blonde you are out of here."

The officer who arrested him came to his cell and unlocks the door.

"Really?"

"Yea someone bailed you out and no charges are being made, you are one lucky person."

"Who bailed me out?"

"I did"

He know that voice and it was the voice of the one person he been missing. He turn and saw how she looked her face was stunning but when you look in her eyes you see all the pain and suffering she is going through; he know he is the one who is costing it.

"Helga I….I didn't think you would come."

"Well serve you wrong."

"Yea"

"Well Mrs. Shortman here are the forms that you have to sign and he is all yours."

After signing the paper Helga and Arnold made their way to Helga car, the drive home was quiet and unbearable they didn't know how to strike up a conversation it was like they were sixteen again. When they arrive to their home Helga parked the car front of the drive way. Arnold was already at the front door waiting for her to come in. Helga rolled her eyes turn off the car and made her way inside. Helga looked around and notices there was a lot of dust and a dent on the couch its look like Arnold been sleeping on the couch instead in the bed room. She heard him in the kitchen she makes her way over, she sees him trying to find a clean cup to make tea.

"So what happened here too lazy to clean? Or are you waiting for me to come back and pick up where I left off?"

"No…"

"Good cause at this rate I do not know if there an "Us" in the near future."

"Wait Helga, the reason I had not clean is I miss you and I am sorry for everything look I know you may not trust me now but I want to work on this marriage do whatever it takes."

"Are you saying that because you knocked me up?"

"No I am not, if you were not pregnant I still be fighting for our marriage is just now we have something else to consider as well. Look I am still shocked that you are pregnant and don't get me wrong I am happy; I always wanted to be a dad but I didn't think it would come so soon."

"Well that what happens when you have sex unprotected…"

"Helga…"

"Whatever okay look you want to talk let talk I am listening."

"Helga please come home I miss you, I miss your face, smile, your eyes; I miss everything about you. Helga baby I am sorry for hurting you and I deserve everything bad for what I did to you. But I promise you I will do anything to make this work, as for the baby I do not it to grow up in two different homes. It deserve to live in one household where both parents are living."

"No I am not coming home, I am going to stay at Olga's for a while the site of you still make me mad and hearing your voice make my blood boil with anger.'

Arnold felt his heart sank but he knew she was hurting and needed to give her time to recuperate.

"But I don't disagree on what right for the baby, I do want its parents living in one house hold but that decision is based on us and how our marriage is doing. But it does not mean I am going to leave you out of the loop. I have a doctor appointment on Monday at four-thirty do you think you can make it?"

"Yes I will be there."

"Okay here the address of the doctor and don't be late."

Helga gets up from the chair and heads to the door but before she goes she turns to Arnold one more time and said this to him:

"I hope you love me the way I love you."

With that she out the door, leaving a distraught football head man inside.

**So I bet you notice it was not a long chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Well it looks like their marriage is not doing so well, will the baby bring together? Or the surprise mystery women would tear them apart? I am still thinking to revel her in chapter 8 or chapter 9 what do you guys think? Sorry for the grammatical errors its 11 pm here so I am running low on energy. ** R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for updating this late I already finished it and never got the chance to upload it. Well school got busy and than trying to get into another school got in the way so yea it's been a busy year so here another chapter I hope you get to enjoy it.**

**I do not own Hey Arnold**

Chapter 8

Once Helga was out the door, the words that Helga left him were replaying over in his head "I hope you love me, the way I love you." Arnold knew that he loved Helga but was it on the level where Helga's love she has for him is at. He looked around their house and notice how depressing, dusty and not lived-in. A house should be warm, happy and lived in, so he grab cleaning gloves and started taking their house.

Helga walks in Olga home; right off the bat the small of pork chops, mash potatoes, buttered corn and carrots filled the room. The smells made her mouth water, she hung her jacket and made her way to the dining room; Olga was putting the food on the table.

"Hey"

"Baby sister right in time, you starving?" asked Olga

"Heck yea." Said Helga

"Well I can imagine, you are eating for two now."

"Yup, need help setting up?"

"No just get cleaned up, EVERYBODY DINNER READY!."

Once dinner was over Helga took dishes duty and Olga took drying and put away duty.

"How was it?" asked Olga

"The dinner was just fine, the mash should be …" said Helga

"Helga you know what I am asking about." Scolded Olga

"It was hard at first it was so awkward I wanted to slap him, kick him, punch him and scream at him but I calm down due to the fact I am pregnant and stress it not good for the baby. So he told me he wants to work on our marriage and I said to him it will take a lot of work; so I am not planning to move back in the house just yet."

"Well that good you let him know and what did he says about the baby?"

"Well he was shocked at first but he wants to be updated on everything he will be joining me on Monday at the doctor to find out how everything."

"That good I am glad he opening up his eyes…Oh I forgot to tell you Hank, the kids and I were doing down the lake this week before the kids return to school but if you don't want me to go, you can say so."

"No Olga go spend time with your family I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Olga

"Yes I'll be fine I promise and I have to work on my book any way Friday I have to meet with the editor."

"Okay well I guess we leave in the morning."

Once the dishes were done Helga helped Olga with the kids to bed, and went to bed herself.

**Monday 4:35 pm**

Helga day was crazy she had to help Olga make breakfast and pack the car. After they left she clean the house since the morning rush left the house as a tornado hit it. After two hours of cleaning she made lunch pastrami with jelly and banana sandwich (she having weird craving). Then took at quick cat nap, around two she woke up took a shower and headed to the doctor at four. And now she reading a magazine, she notice that someone took the seat next to her and smelled like the ocean breeze axe knowing the one person that wears that.

"Wow you are early." Helga said sarcastically

"Well I told Mr. Gomez the situation he was happy, congrats us and he said whatever I need day or leave early he would not mind that at all. "

"Tell him I said thanks."

"I will…how you feeling?"

"hhmmmm I was throwing up all morning, than took a quick shower, took a quick nap and now I am here."

"I wish I was there to help you."

"Right"

"No I am serious Helga, I wish I was there look I know there a lot going on so I am asking you if you need me anytime and anywhere call me I will be there."

"Okay Arnold I will consider it."

"Ms. Shortman we are ready for you." Called out the Nurse.

"You put Shortman as your last name?"

"Well yea I am still married to you but that can change if you want it to be." Just saying those words stung both of the blondes since they both wanted the last name to stay.

"Okay Ms. Shortman play remove your bottoms pants and underwear and put on the gown and the doctor will be out in a moment."Said the Nurse.

"Okay thanks, Arnold can you turn around?"

"What why? It's not like I haven't seen you before Helga."

"Well right now you aren't going to see it for a long time so turn around."

*sigh* Arnold turns around

"Okay I am ready." Called out Helga

Arnold turns around and sees Helga sitting on the bed so he took the chair next to her and took a seat. After five quiet minutes the doctor finally shows up.

"Hello sorry for taking so long but I am Dr. Larry I will be your doctor and I will be the one to deliver your baby as well before we take a look I will need to ask some questions. Is that okay?"

"Yes Doc. Ask away."

"Okay so your full name is Helga Geraldine Pataki Shortman am I correct?"

"Yes and the guy next to me is the father of my child."

"Yes I figure that, Hello Mr. Shortman how are you?"

"I am good thank you, and what about you?"

"I am fine, okay have you been feeling any symptoms?"

"So far morning sickness and have been sleeping a lot more." Said Helga

" Okay as you go further along some new symptoms might come up or go away." Said DR. Larry

"Oh great."

" And I see moodiness are coming in as well." As the doctor right down on the file. Well how about we check on the little one and see how it doing."

Helga lays back and roll up her shirt the doctor puts the cold gel on her belly. Helga was not happy she was uncomfortable.

" Well its seems you are ending your first trimester so I am guessing the day it was conceive the on the first week of May. It looks healthy but we are going to do a blood test to make sure mommy is healthy and than a test on the baby to see if its normal and that everything is growing properly. Do you guys want a sonogram picture?"

Both mommy and daddy to be just nodded yes since they were both mesmerized at the image in front of them. They could not believe they created something so beautiful and just to think six months from now its will be here. They were pulled away from the screen when the doctor turn on the lights.

"Okay Helga at this rate your due date most likely be February second. And here your folder now before I go do you have any questions for me?" asked the Doctor

"Yea uhmis there anything we can do to prepare for this?" Asked Arnold

"Oh the common questions from new parents, to answer the question yes in this folder I have given you pamphlet on what classes to take, books and even ways to make this pregnancy easier for the both of you. Is that all?"

"Yes when is my next appointment?" asked Helga

"In two weeks since I want you to start on your prenatal and once the two weeks are over come back for your blood test we will have to monitor you Helga since your pressure is a little high so please be careful try not to stress and eat healthy food okay."

"Thanks Doc. and don't worry I will be fine."

"Okay well you two have a nice day, oh congratulations on your baby."

As soon the doctor left the room was silent once again so many thought were running through the couple mind but the one questions they both had was (_Will this work)_

"Uhm I am going to let you change while I go pay the bill oaky." Said Arnold

All Helga could do is nod; Arnold left the room Helga was nervous she was not sure if she was ready for a baby it would change everything for them. All she could think if she was going to raise the baby alone. Helga finish getting dress and walk out the room seeing Arnold waiting for her.

"Hey you ready to go?" Asked Arnold

"Yea do you have the next appointment?"

" Yea September fifth teen at four is that okay?"

"Yes well uhm I guess we part from here."

"Well I was wondering if you were hungry and wanted something to eat?"

"Arnold I know you want to work on this but you need to take it slow okay look I am happy you came today but today is enough ."

"How about tomorrow?" Asked Arnold

"Arnold tomorrow Tuesday you have your weekly meetings with Mr. Gonzalez and the board." Said Helga

"But I'll try to get out of it."

"No plus I have to work on my book, I will call you so we can meet and talk." Said Helga

"okay" Helga saw the pain in his eyes she wanted to hug him but she had to be strong she wanted to know if he really love her.

**Later that night 9 pm**

After coming home from the doctor Helga warm up the leftovers, took a shower, and a nap. She picks up her phone and call the one person who understand s her.

"Hello"

"Hey Gerald is Phoebe home?" Asked Helga

"Yes she said give her a minute she changing into comfort clothes."

"That fine."

"How was the doctor?" Asked Gerald

"Good apparently by next week I will be four months pregnant and moodier as ever."

"Haha well that's good, did they give you something?"

"Yes the doctor gave me prenatal but he forgot to mention that the pills are huge and hard to swallow." Said Helga

"Well that's tough and here the little lady well see you soon Helga and Hang in there."

"okay Gerald see you soon."

"Hello Helga"

"Hey Phoebe"

**The other side of the Johnson house Gerald on the cell**

"Hey man how are you?"

" Hey Gerald I am mixed emotions."

"I can imagine you went to the doctor with Helga today how was it?"

"Gerald it was amazing and scary at the same time, I was happy seeing this little person on the screen all I can think about was wow me and Helga created this and yet I am scared cause what gonna happen with me and Helga? Are we going to stay together or will we be forever apart."

"Arnold man I can imagine what you are going through."

"Gerald I love Helga with all my heart and if I lose her I might lose a part of me that keep me alive. I need to fix this; I have to show her I love her and what she means to me."

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Gerald

"I do not know yet but I will think of something. Look I got to go I have a meeting in the morning so I will call you later."

"Sure man have a nice night."

**Back to Helga and Phoebe**

"How was the doctor?" asked Phoebe

"It was all kinds of emotions." Said Helga

" Really? Why is that?"

"Well when Arnold came I was shocked that he showed up but happy at the same time. It showed me that he was serious on working on our marriage."

"That good Helga that what you wanted am I right?" said Phoebe

"Yes but at the same time I thought maybe he was playing me so I am not sure yet and when they showed the baby on the screen I fell in love with it and all I wanted to do to protect it from all the danger and hurt from the world." Said Helga

"That's the mommy in you." Said Phoebe

"I guess and then I got upset I started think what if our marriage can't be saved, what if I have to raise this baby alone."

"Helga everything will work out just have to give it time and work on it together." Said Phoebe

"Thank Pheebs well I am off to bed, the little one is getting me tired."

"Okay night Helga I love you."

"Love you too."

**Thank you for reading you guys all great and yes the mistress will reappear and let just say the drama is just beginning. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Haha to the "Guest" who wrote negatively about my story guess what? I updated awe are you disappointed oh well, cry me a river or how about you write a story then we will discussed on who has better grammar. To my supporters here you go, I know you guys been dying to for this chapter, I hope you get to enjoy and I love your positively. I love you guys and chapter 10 will be up soon just have to finish editing it for the ten time okay eleven time but it won't be long. I promise.**

**I do not own Hey Arnold**

After the doctor appointment and talking to Phoebe yesterday, all Helga wanted to do is stay in bed all day and relax. Due to pregnancy the morning sickness was not letting her to relax, she felt she throw up her inside. She was emotionally exhausted about her situation with Arnold. So today Helga decided she was going to stay home and work on her book that is due in three days. She went down stairs to make her-self green tea and toast to settle her stomach and headed up stairs went to get back in bed with her laptop on her lap and started typing away.

After working on her book for three hours with minimal distractions, she had sixty pages written down. Helga looked at the clock it was one in the afternoon; decided to make something to eat to recharge but her lower bladder was saying it time for a bathroom break as well. She was walking to the bathroom when she passed in front of the mirror, she stop to looked at herself and notice a little bump forming she lift up her shirt and starting rubbing her little bump; she had a big smile on her face she couldn't believe in a week she will be four months. But something dawn on her what will happen? Will her marriage be repaired? Helga had a lot of think about since she has another person to worry about. She shook her head and put that thought in the back of her mind for now; she made her way to the bathroom.

*ring ring*

Running from the bathroom to the bedroom to get her cell that was ringing she looked at the screen and it was her sister.

"Hello"

"Baby sister how are you?"

"Olga I am doing well you know morning sickness but in bed working on my book and you? Where is everyone?

"Hank and the kids are down by the river so I am making lunch and took this time since it's quiet to call you and see how you doing. And I am sorry about your morning sickness I wish I was there to help you with that."

"I appreciate the call and glad you guys are enjoying your vacation, and Olga its okay I can handle the morning sickness I drank green tea and ate toast to settle my stomach which worked."

"Oh baby sister I am going to be honest it going to get worst as the months passes." Said Olga

"Thanks for the prep talk and the warning." Helga said as she rolled her eyes.

"I am just telling you the truth, well let me let you go since Hank and the kids will be walking in soon, you know how loud everybody can get okay. Call me if anything okay."

"Okay Olga, send the family my love."

"I will bye baby sister."

Helga hung up the phone was about to head the down stairs and when her cell phone rang again.

"Is everything okay Olga?" Helga said as she picked up the phone.

"Yes but I am not Olga, it's your best friend Phoebe." Phoebe said jokingly.

"Sorry Pheebs, I was speaking with Olga a minute ago. What up?"

"Nothing, are you busy right now?" asked Phoebe

"No I was going to make something to eat." answered Helga.

"Well I have a two hour lunch break and since my job is close to your sister house, I can pick up lunch for us and spend some time with you." said Phoebe

"That sweet Phoebe, sure come on over do you want me to do anything?" asked Helga.

"Not really, unless you have the chocolate covered apple as dessert but if not that's okay." said Phoebe.

"I'll make some don't worry, I'll leave the door open just holler when you are here."

"Okay see you in a few."

"See you then."

Helga decided to change out of her pj's and into regular clothes. She went to her closet and took out a v-neck shirt with sweats; it was not like she was going out. She put her hair in a bun and headed downstairs. Helga prepared the chocolate and took out the apples from the pantry. She dipped eight slices of apples (_if you cut a whole apple they give you four slices_) and put the apples in the freezer so the chocolate can cool off.

"Helga I am here." hollered Phoebe.

"Meet me in the dining room, I am just grabbing couple of things." hollered Helga.

Phoebe took off her heels and hung her bag on the hanger. She walked to the dining room she saw Helga had set up the table. Helga walked in with napkins and utensils.

"Hey Pheebs, what did you bring?"

"I went to the buffet and I got you bbq chicken, mash potato, carrots and peas. And for me I got noodles with shrimp, sushi roll, and carrots. I brought small roles for us." Phoebe said while she took out the food.

"Yummy and I got the chocolate covered apples in the freezer that should be ready in forty-five minutes."

Both girls to a seat from across from one another, both girls dig in. After eating Phoebe helped Helga clear up the table and clean the dishes they took out the dessert; each took even number of slices and made their way to the leaving room to chat.

"How the book coming along?" asked Phoebe.

"Good, I wrote sixty pages this morning and might write ten pages later on. Mr. Davis is expecting to see me Friday. We are going to discuss upcoming events which you might need to attend." answered Helga.

"That's awesome and sure just let me know what are the dates so I can put it in my schedule. Hey you never know this might be your third big hit." said Phoebe.

"Oh gosh I hope so Pheebs now that the baby is on the way we are going to need the money. From what I hear babies are expensive."

"That is true, my mom told me stories and every time I speak to Patty she tells me she spends hundreds of dollars on diapers. Also on clothes since Harold Jr. is growing out of it already."

"Geesh that a lot of money man; this book need to be a hit and sells fast. And what about you?"

"What you mean?" asked Phoebe

"I mean when I should be expecting a niece or nephew from you and Gerald?"

Phoebe blushed at the comment.

"Well uhm Gerald and I have started, so hopefully soon."

"Oh my gosh Phoebe, I hope so to so you can join me in this pregnancy roller coaster."

"Me too." Phoebe starting rubbing her belly, Phoebe has a face that Helga knows too well.

"Okay Phoebe what's on your mind?"

"Well with this baby talk have you thought about what you goanna do? I mean are you going to live here when the baby comes or you going back home? What are your plans is what I am asking." Phoebe has been wondering.

"After our conversation last night I stood up for a little while and I started thinking. It would be wise to move back home with Arnold, it's not Olga reasonability to help me at this time she was not the one who knocked me up. But it something I have to think about I have to talk to Olga and Arnold." said Helga.

"That is true; you have to think about it carefully. You are about to be four months and time goes fast. But the one thing I know Arnold is excited for the baby." Phoebe said.

"How do you know?" asked Helga.

"When we got off the phone, Gerald got off the phone with Arnold as well. Gerald mentioned that Arnold was nervous about the baby but is excited. He mentioned Arnold planning to fix one of the rooms for the baby"

"That's good, well if he going to that he gonna need me to pick out the baby furniture since he does not have a sense of style and he not the only one nervous." added Helga.

"Have you talked to him?" asked Phoebe

"Only yesterday, today is his weekly meeting with the big board and he won't be home till ten." answered Helga.

"Oh okay that good to know, oh I forgot to mention are you going to Rhonda baby shower next month?"

"Yup Arnold and I send our rsvp last month. Which reminds me I have to get something for the shower." said Helga

"Same here, we should go shopping together. Do you know what she is having?" asked Phoebe

"She having a boy, Curly is excited but Rhonda is terrified." Said Helga

"Why?"

" Do you remember Curly as a kid? He was crazy!" said Helga

"Haha is true but I think she will be fine. So how are you getting to the ranch?"asked Phoebe

Helga groaned

"Damn, I forgot her baby shower is at the ranch and that's a three hour drive, why does she have to have it there? Why it couldn't be at her house? To answer your question I might have Arnold drive me since we are both invited and I do not want anybody to know our business." Helga groaned even more.

"You know how Rhonda is; plus they just moved in to their new home so it won't be ready. I know Gerald is not happy about that."

"Do you know who going?" asked Helga

"Rhonda and Curly family, Nadine and Peapod with their one year old son Jayson, Harold and Patty with their son Harold Jr. Lorenzo and Nadine with their baby girl Jasmine, Brainy and Annabelle with their five year old Nikki and their six month old daughter Samantha. Eugene and Sheena, Lila and Stinky, Sid and Sophia with their five year old son Alex and Arnold and you. Lastly, some people for their jobs. I am guessing hundred to one-fifty of people coming to the shower." Phoebe explained

"Wow that a lot people that are going. But I am glad to see people that we went to school with, I am glad Sid and Sophia are still together. I remember they were having problems since they got pregnant on the last year of high school and Sid didn't want to grow up so that brought problems to their relationship. "

"Yup but he came around and now they are engaged" said Phoebe

"That is true." Said Helga

"After Rhonda baby shower, soon it will be yours and I cannot wait." Said Phoebe

"Oh gosh once Rhonda finds out I am pregnant she going to go nuts planning my shower." commented Helga.

"Yeah right by the time your baby shower comes Rhonda baby will be born she will to busy with her baby, plus she will have to pry the planning off Olga's and mine hands. There no way she planning your shower I your best friend and it's my job."

"Oh gosh knowing you and Olga are you guys will go nuts." Helga said.

Phoebe started laughing "That's true."

Both women kept chatting and laughing. The next thing they know Phoebe lunch break was over the said their goodbyes, Helga continue working on her book.

**Arnold Pov.**

It's was close to ten thirty when Arnold struggled up the steps to his front door. Today was busier than any other day, he had one meeting which ran for two hours and than a surprise meeting his boss set up, which ran another two hours. Than one hours lunch break, if you call working on paper and evaluations a lunch break. After lunch three clients showed up at the same time. He couldn't figure out how that happened but he saw all three clients. The last client didn't leave till seven in the evening; Arnold finished up his paper work and went home. As of right now all he wanted to do was shower and go to bed. It's was little after midnight when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw Helga name pop up.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Hey I know it's late and I am pretty sure you were in bed but I need a favor." said Helga

"No it's no problem, is everything okay? How the baby? What is the favor?"

Helga giggle

Arnold missed her giggle, later he will make a mental note.

"Relax Arnold, the baby is fine (she giggle again), it's just well it more of getting me something." said Helga

"Sure what do you want me to get you?" Arnold was already putting his shoes on and looking for his wallet.

"Hum well it's going to sound weird so I hope you have paper and pen ready."

"Okay give me a minute while I look for one." Arnold went around the room found a pen and a note pad.

"Okay I am ready."

"Okay I was a rocky road ice cream with sprinkles and slice pickles with caramel on top. Also I would like a sandwich with rye bread liverish and peanut butter with it."

Arnold look on the choices and it had him cringing for a bit since it was a weird combo.

"Hum Helga are you sure you want this?" asked Arnold

"Yes plus it's the baby that wants it so are you denying the baby needs?" questioned Helga

"Of course not I am just making sure; okay I'll get it for you I will let you know when I am in front of the house."

"Okay thank you."

Arnold grab the list and his wallet and was the out the door.

/  
>Arnold spend an hour looking for a store that was open after midnight but he mange to find one, once he got everything he needed he texted Helga he would be there in ten minutes, she texted okay. It's started to pour outside when Arnold reached Olga house he parked his car on the drive way and rang the doorbell, the door open revealed Helga wearing a flannel pants and a pink t-shirt.<p>

"About time I was about the eat the couch." snapped Helga

"Sorry the only store I can find that was open was located the other side of town." answered Arnold

"Alright fine, I believe you." Helga grabbed the bag and started walking to her room

"Well if that everything, I should head home."

"No you are not its pouring out there, its look like it getting worst so it not safe to drive." Responded Helga

"Its fine I will alright." said Arnold

"You may think that but no I want my baby have it father around, so take off your coat, hang it up and take off your shoes you know how Olga hates it when there mud in the house. Meet me in my room and we can watch a movie." said Helga

Arnold obeyed, he felt awkward since it brought back memories when Arnold use to sneak into Helga room and they had their run of fun. Arnold made his way to Helga room lucky it's located on the first floor. Once inside he saw Helga eating her food on the bed he took the lounge chair in the corner of the room and face the TV.

"After a while your back is going to hurt, so if I were you join me on the bed." said Helga

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." said Arnold

"Yes I am sure and it won't; it's not like I am asking for sex cause it will be a while for that." Said Helga

Arnold was happy that he get to share the bed with his wife again but sad since it showed Helga still didn't trust him and also means it will be awhile before she move back with him. All he can do is be patient and make sure he is doing everything he can to win her trust and get his family back.

"So what are we watching?" asked Arnold

"Evil Twin XI" answered Helga

"Nice"

About an hour into the movie Helga took Arnold hand and put it over her belly, Arnold looked at her all puzzled. She just smiled.

"I realized you never felt the belly since I moved out and I am pretty sure you been dying to feel It." said Helga

Arnold smiled and starts rubbing her belly, he looks at his wife and he notices how she has this glow on her. He wanted to kiss her but he held back since it is too soon, he kept rubbing her belly and turned to watch the movie. About an hour and half the movie were over and the two blondes were fast asleep (back to back).

/

The sun rose and made it way to a room making two blondes cringed at the light. Helga was first to be awake since something was making it way up so she had to get up and run to the bathroom. The sound of the door being slammed woke up Arnold he made his way to the bathroom and helped her by keeping her hair up. This went on for a couple minutes; Helga washed her teeth and join Arnold in her room. Arnold was giving her a worried look.

"I am fine Arnold." Said Helga

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Is it like that every morning?" asked Arnold

"No not really, there are some morning's where I am vomiting a lot more and some days where I don't, don't get me wrong I hate but I look down and I know it worth." Helga look down to her little bump start rubbing it. Arnold makes his way over and put his hand on her belly as he put his hand he felt something that made him move his hand.

"Whoa what was that?" Arnold asked Helga

"Arnold that was our baby first kick."

"What? But isn't early to feel any movement?"

"Yes but people are different and some people can feel their baby kick earlier as 13 weeks, I am already 14 1/2 weeks." Said Helga

"Wow" Arnold places both of his hands on her baby for the second time he felt his baby kicking.

Helga was trying to hold back her tears this is the moment she saw the old Arnold she fell in love with. This was supposed to be the happiest moment in their marriage, but all she can think about how he cheated and living in separate houses. Helga knew they need to talk about their marriage soon before the baby is born. Helga looked at the clock and realized it was close to nine she knew both of them had to work.

"Okay enough rubbing the belly it's almost nine and we both have to work." Said Helga

"Alright, call me if you need anything okay."

"Do not worry I will take you on that offer, but Arnold we need to talk soon I am hitting four months in a week and if we want this marriage to work this talk needs to happen soon." Said Helga

Arnold looks at Helga he knew this talk was important, it can either make or break their marriage but he cannot hold it off any longer. So he agreed on meeting any day she wants and he will be honest with her cause at the end of the day the women he is looking at is the love of his life and if he loses her he will lose a part of him and it scared him. Helga walked Arnold out the door to his car; she waited till he was out of the drive way and down the street to walk back to the house. Today was the day she realized how much she missed him but she knew she cannot give in easily she have to make sure if he really love her and taking this marriage seriously.

**OMG I have to say to guys killed me email with many supports. With so many people loving my story I had to post this chapter already. I was in tears, I love you guys so much 3.** **Okay guys I decided to focus on Helga and Arnold in this chapter. By the way if anybody is a mother I will need your help on pregnancy moments. So if you want to private message me I do not mind, I really need your help since I am not a mom yet so it's hard to write on what Helga is experiencing on the coming months and your help would make this story more real. Thank you for reading loves you guys. 3 On to chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! Yes I updated in the same month so for those who fainted please get off the floor its dirty. In this chapter I will be giving hints on the other woman (just a little teaser) and I have a special request for my readers. Since you been loyal to my story I want you guys to give me a boy and a girl name, whatever names I like I will put them as top three and you will vote on the names. And no I will not tell you the gender and the name until Helga have a gender reveal party, Yes she having one of those since I recently went to one, feel in the love with the idea so yes Helga is having one. So enjoy!**

**/**

**Chapter** 10

Arnold got home by nine thirty he has an hour to get ready for work. He turns on the coffee maker; while he is in the shower the coffee will be ready and take it to go. Arnold was ready by nine forty-five he grab his thermo and was out the door. He made it to his job on time with two minutes to spare, as he walks to his office he sees his secretary Alice. She has been working for him for three years, she reminds him of his grandmother very creative and caring.

"Morning Alice."

"Morning Arnold, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine, just trying to get ready for my first appointment. Which is?" Arnold asked

"It Mr. Nicholas he said he needs to talk to you." said Alice

"How long he request the session?" asked Arnold

"He requested two hours today." Alice answered

"Okay, after him who the next one?"

"You have a new client, Mr. Jax he had a mental break down so his family is forcing him to see a therapist and they are hoping you can help him. By the way Mr. Gonzalez will see you after your two appointments so I took hour two to three as a lunch break. After that you have two more appointments."

Arnold appreciate Alice she always cared for him and made sure he was on track, if Alice was not his secretary he didn't know what he will do.

"Alright Alice it's going to be a long and busy day. Let get to it." Said Arnold

"Okay I will be here if you need me."

/

Helga had the house to herself again; she took a long bath, she put on black leggings and a flannel shirt. She made a mental note on going shopping again but for maternity clothes, due to the fact some of her clothes do not fit her. Helga made a small breakfast before working on her book again she had sixty written yesterday she was hoping another sixty would be good for today as well and be done with the three chapters.

After three hours of working Helga finally finished her three chapters, so she decided to clean the house since Olga is coming home on Saturday, Helga wanted this house to be spotless for her sister and a nice gesture for all she has done. At the mist of cleaning Helga heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hello my dear, how are you?"

"Oh hey Laruen, I am fine and you?" asked Helga

"I am wonderful but I am wondering what are you doing at one afternoon?"

"Nothing, stay at home" answered Helga

"Goody! I am in town again and I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch?"

"Of course, where do you want to meet?" asked Helga

"Meet me at Taylor Café."

"Alright than see you at one."

/

Helga walks in Taylor Café she looked around found Lauren sitting at a table in the back. Lauren looks up wave at Helga, from the look on Lauren face she noticed something different. As Helga hot closer she notice Lauren kept looking at her belly, by the time she got to the table the realization sets on Lauren and a big smile forms on her face.

"Oh my goodness, no are you?" Laruen stood up and took a good look at Helga.

"Am I what?" asked Helga she knew how to make Lauren squirm

" ooh I hate when you don't tell me the answer right away. Are you having a baby?"

"Yes I am!"

Both women squirm, squealed, hugged and just acted like two little girls. They brought the attention of the whole café.

"No way, how far a long are you? And I come I didn't notice before?"

"Well I am ending my third month by the end of the week, so Saturday I will be entering my fourth month and I found out not that long ago. I think you didn't notice because I was always wearing big shirts." Answered Helga

"Oh my goodness but look at you, you are glowing (Helga blushes) oh do you know what you having?" asked Lauren

"No not yet hopefully soon, I have an appointment after Rhonda baby shower; by the way are you going to Rhonda baby shower?"

"Yes I am and how is Arnold doing? Is he excited for the baby?"

Helga couldn't just tell Lauren what is going on, not that she didn't trust her it just she didn't want many people to know. So she just put on a smile but in a way told her the truth.

"Arnold is good just busy with work. Arnold very excited, he been helping me with my weird cravings."

"Awe Arnold is a sweet man; hopefully my Carlos is like that in the future."

"Wait a minutes is that the name of your mystery man?" Helga caught the name she mentioned.

"Yes and you know which Carlos I am talking about" said Lauren

Helga has to stop and think for a minute.

"Wait a minute; is that the same Carlos who you said you will never go out with since he is annoying?" Helga asked

"Yup and you will see him soon since he is coming to Rhonda baby shower as well"  
>"SO what happened? How did it start?" Helga was wondering<p>

"First lets order something, you can get anything you want since you are carrying my niece/nephew. Plus it on me so not to worry."

"Oh no I can pay for myself."

"Oh for goodness sake Helga swallow your pride and let me pay, waiter we are ready to order." Lauren flags down a waiter.

Both women order their food.

"So start from the beginning."

"Okay so Carlos kept bugging me to go on a date with him this Friday and of course I said no. Then he said go on a date with him at least once and if I still don't like him or not enjoying the daye he will stop bugging me. SO I said fine I mean one date wouldn't kill me, I told him pick me up at seven and don't be late or the deal off. On Friday he picked me up on time and guess where he took me!"

"Where?!"

"Salsa dancing at the BayRiver."

"Oh my God, that's insane and very expensive I must say. That club is hard to get into you have to know someone to get in"

"That what I said but apparently his brother own the club so we went in and had the time of our lives. After the dance, took me back to his place and made me a home cook meal. You know I love Spanish food."

"Criminy, you love home cook meals as well. Plus what country his family is from again?" Helga asked.

"He family is Spaniard and Puerto Rican. After the meal he drove me home and walk me to the door. Before he left he asked me how he did and I couldn't help but start to like him so I gave him a kiss and told him can not wait to see what you have plans for next Friday. Ever since then we have been dating for two months."

"Wow that's amazing, so romantic. When it going to be official for you guys?"

"I am waiting for that but I guess we are trying it out before we become an item. Carlos is amazing with me, he actually care about me and ask me how I am doing; he not the type of guy who after my money or my pants he a gentleman. He remind me little bit of Arnold. Helga I think I actually found mister right."

Lauren was in cloud nine, she didn't notice the frowned on Helga face when she mentions Arnold. So not to ruin Lauren moment so shrug it off took Lauren hand and gave her a warm smile.

"I am happy for you, just make sure Carols treat right or he is meeting Old Betsy and Five Avengers."

Both women kept chatting for the next hour.

"Oh my goodness I have to go I don't want to be stuck at rush hour." Said Lauren

"Okay when do I see you?" asked Lauren

"You will see me at Rhonda baby shower so basically in a week. By the way what are you getting her?"

"Oh I knew I forgot to mention check your email she send a list and the place where she registered." Explained Helga

"Thank and really she registered? Isn't she a designer and Curly a veterinarian so don't they have money."

Helga raised one eyebrow and gave Lauren a disappointing look.

"Not to be mean, honestly"

"Yes she has money but she registered just in case you need ideas and surprisingly it not expensive. And if you remember her family is not helping her since she married Curly."

"That is true and let me guess they are going just to look good for everyone else."

"Exactly."

"Alright Hellie I am leaving I will see you."

As both girls got up to give each other a hug, Helga bumped accidently to a woman with red hair and coffee in her hands.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't mean to." Said Helga

"No I am sorry and look it didn't spill so don't even worry about. Plus I have to be careful since (the women took a good look at her and notice a bump) you are carry something precious." Said the women.

"But still I should have looked behind me."

"Do not worry it not good for the baby, by the way how many months?" asked the women

"I am going to four months now."

Helga had an un-easy feeling with this women and she was not sure why. Helga shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was the fear of the lady spilling coffee on herself or worst on her.

"Wow congrats and again sorry, have a nice day."

"Thanks and you too." Helga said back as the women walked out the door. Helga kept looking at the women as she walks down the street.

"Is it me or that women had a bad vibe?"Said Lauren

"No you are not the only one whose thinking that, hmm hope to never see that women again."

"Same, alright let me head out."

Both women hug and went their separate ways.

/

Two "o" clocks finally came around Arnold needed his hour lunch break. After his two appointments and a meeting he was ready to pop. The phone started ringing and since Alice went to warm up his/her food he picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Shortman office, how can I help you?"

"Well there nothing short about you and you can help me by getting rid of the dry spell I am having."

Arnold was already not in the mood for her crap.

"I already told you to leave me alone, I am done with you."

"Awe baby you know you want me, you can't resist me plus I know how to rock your world."

"Wow you are in denial first of all we been having a dry spell for three months which helped me to dump your ass on Sunday. Second Helga rocks my world she amazing, so do me a favor a leave me alone."

Arnold was about to hang up until he heard something that caught his attention.

"What did you say?" asked Arnold

"I met your wife." Said the mistress

"How?"

"I was at Taylor Café and I bumped into her, well she bumped into me and I have say you Arnold you been busy. No wonder you can't leave your wife."

"First of all I would never leave my wife for the likes of you and you leave her alone as well."

"haha right like I would touch a whale an ugly one at that."

"HEY! You don't talk about Helga like that, she very beautiful and that my child she is carrying so leave us alone." Arnold slammed the phone.

(_Okay Arnold you want to play hard to get, that fine I always get what I want and let see what Helga will say about that_)

Alice came back to the office to drop off Arnold food when she noticed Arnold had his head down on the table. That was always a sign of stress and frustration.

"Hello Arnold is everything alright?" asked Alice as she place the food in front of him

"Yes Alice I am fine." Arnold looked at Alice and notice she had her hands on her hips, a look of not believing my lie. Which reminded him of Helga and his grandma for a bit, Arnold knew she was not going to give up easily.

"Fine grab a seat cause you going to need it." Alice obeyed and sat in front of him

"Okay what is going on? Is everything okay at home?" asked Alice.

"(sigh) Alice I am going to be a daddy."

"OH MY GOODNESS! A little shortman on the way OOOHHH that is so exciting." Alice was in pure joy she got up and hugged Arnold. She went back to her seat and started to asked questions.

"How far long is she? Is it a boy or a girl? When did you find out?"

"Helga is going on to four months on Saturday and we don't know yet we might find out in two weeks. We found out days ago."

"Oh my goodness Arnold I am so happy for you." Alice notice there was a gray cloud over Arnold.

"Arnold what is going on? Usually when a man finds out their wives is having a baby they get excited but there something else is there?"

"Alice, I am happy for the baby but I feel it came in the wrong time, (Alice gave Arnold a suspicious look) now I love my baby already but my marriage is on the rocks right now."

"What do you mean on rocks Arnold? Have you and Helga been fighting?"  
>"No more like, we are living in separate in homes for now.<p>

"What?! Arnold you guys got to fix this, look whatever problems is you guys can overcome it. Just let go whatever separating you guys."

"That the thing, what I did is unforgiveable and might have broken up my marriage."

"What did you do Arnold?" asked Alice

ARNOLD closed his eyes.

"(sigh) I cheated on Helga." Arnold opened his eyes and saw the face of disappointment and pain.

"Oh Arnold why? How can you do this to her? Do you know what damage you cause and a baby on the way."

"I know Alice (Arnold got up from his chair and walked back and forth) I am trying to fix this and now. I am trying little by little but this woman won't leave me alone she just called again and she met Helga."

"First of all give me the number so we can get it block, she won't be able to reach you in the office. Second talk to Helga she need to know and be aware of this women we are not sure if this women is dangerous."

As soon Alice said that he flinched he didn't think she might hurt Helga or the baby. The phone started ringing again Arnold was a little nervous to pick up the phone so Alice picked up the phone and saw the face of relief.

"Good after noon Ms. Shortman how can I help you? Pass you to Arnold no problem my dear." Alice passed the phone to Arnold.

"Hey babe you okay?" asked Arnold

Helga heard the little nickname but decided to ignore it

"I am fine do you have time to see me for a bit we need to talk about something."

"Yes I have time my three "o" clocks cancelled at the last minute just come in."

"Okay I am just parking the car I'll be up in a bit." She hangs up

"Is everything okay?" asked Alice

"Yes she just coming up, she want to talk so Alice I want you to hold my calls okay."

"Sure Arnold."

/

Helga got off the elevator walked the long hallway, she always wondered why this building has long hallways it make it seems like it from a horror movie. She makes it towards the office sees Alice talking on the phone, waving at and letting her know it okay to pass. Helga gave a nod of knowledge and walks in. As soon she walked in she saw Arnold looking out the window, she cleared her throat since he didn't turn around. Arnold turns and gave her a smile.

"I was hoping you wouldn't jump out the window."

"(chuckled) No I was look at the sky it remind me of my skylight in my old room at the boarding house." Arnold turns back to the window and looked at the sky.

"That is true since the windows are huge in here, do you miss them?" Helga was asking about his grandparents.

"Yea I do, I think about if they are looking down they must be disappointed of me right now. I hurt the one I love the most."

Helga shift her weight to one to the other, she knew he is right they would be upset. Just for a minute she saw the old Arnold, the man who put others before him. Helga wanted to hug him and let him know it okay but she restrain herself from doing that.

"You know they will still love you no matter what happens to us." Said Helga

"Helga I know it will take time (Arnold made his way over to Helga and took her hand) but I will wait and do everything I can to show you how much you mean to me."

"Look Arnold we will discuss this another time, I came to talk about Rhonda baby shower it in ten days remember?"

"Oh right, it up by the ranch am I right?"

Helga nodded

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" Arnold took a seat at the sofa while she took his seat on the desk. She always liked to sit there since it made her look powerful.

"We need to buy her baby shower present and how we are getting there? My car wastes too much gas on a four hour drive." Said Helga

"Okay when do you want buy her present? And how about we take my car and I will pick you up from you sister house." Said Arnold

"I agree on the car but I think it will be easier if I got ready at the house since it easier, I got the outfit I want to wear there as well and my sister house is opposite from the ranch. Now what about us staying over, cause we are not driving late at night."

"Oh I did ask Alice to check out a B&B for the both of us and for our best friends, let me t talk to Alice."

Arnold walks out the room; Helga was alone for a bit she took a good look at the table which was very clean which is saying a lot. She notices he still has the picture of their wedding and new added picture of their sonogram. She picked up the frame she has a smile on her face, there a picture of something they both recreated and love; Arnold came back in the room with couple of papers. Helga put back the frame and took the papers from Arnold.

"This is the place I was looking at and before Alice can book it for us I wanted your opinion."

The house was an old Victorian house with two oak trees on each side, indoor pool for late night swim, four arcs wide. It would be a perfect house for a family. Even though the outside is nice the picture for the inside were beautiful open concept, wooden floors, granite table tops and marble bathrooms she was already in love with it.

"I love it Arnold."

"Really? Cause I can tell Alice to book it now if you want?"

"Yes tell Alice to book it."

Arnold went out the room to speak to Alice quickly and came back in.

"Alright as for Rhonda present is Friday good for you?" asked Arnold

"No I have meeting with Mr. Davis, we are going to discuss the third book and events what not so I will be stuck there with him and Phoebe as well."

" Well tomorrow is no good I have meetings all day, Friday Alice not coming in so I decided to take off as well, hmm what about Sunday?" asked Arnold

"What about Saturday?" Asked Helga

"Mr. Gonzalez wants all therapists to go to Sally Therapist Center to talk to incoming interns. Apparently we are getting four this year."

"Oh okay." Helga was not sure to believe him.

A knock was heard Arnold says come in and who comes is Mr. Gonzalez.

"Arnold sorry to interrupt but I am leaving for the day and I wanted to drop off the papers for Saturday makes sure you are on time. Hello Ms. Shortman, how are bella? Congrats on the baby it's a joy to have one"

Bella is a Spanish nickname for beautiful Mr. Gonzalez would call her.

"Hello Mr. Gonzalez, thank you very much and I am good sleeping a lot, weird craving and now using the bathroom every two minutes."

"Haha okay but make sure you relax bella, have a good day."

Mr. Gonzalez left Arnold office and left the two blondes alone.

"So Sunday it is, where you want to meet? Asked Helga.

"How about I pick up after basketball with the guys." Suggested Arnold

"That perfect I get to sleep in for a bit."

"Okay sees you Sunday."

Helga got up to leave, when Arnold opened the door for her she looked at him and saw a sparkle in his eyes that she never seen. He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek once that happened she felt chills going down her spine. She said good bye to Alice and made her way to the elevator.

/

As Helga was walking to the elevator she heard her name being called, she turns and see Alice making her way over.

"Hey Alice, did you need anything?"

"No my dear, first I want to congratulate you on the baby and I wanted to speak to you about Arnold."

"I am guessing he told you."

"Yes he did and to be honest I am a little disappointed in him, I told him he caused a lot of damage."

"Yes he did Alice, he hurt me so much and now I don't know what to do?" said Helga

"Honey, give it time but I can say Arnold regrets what he had done, I am not saying this to convince you to live with Arnold again that is your choice. I am going to tell you that the woman he was with; he broke off before you confronted him about it. He really wants to work on this so when the time comes to talk it out listen to him first and then make your choice."

"Thank you Alice and I hope once we have our conversation it will help me to make my choice."

Helga hugged Alice, she values Alice two cents she is always was there for them. Helga walks in the elevator and wave Alice goodbye.

/

**Well you got a piece of the other women. You finally got your answer of why Arnold was late on Sunday. Let just say this other woman is about to make a bigger mess in Arnold life I just hope he can handle it. Tell me what you think do not care for negative or positive. Love you guys.**

**R&R**

**Shygirl**


End file.
